Die Herrscher des Meeres
by cookies167
Summary: Will und Elizabeth brechen zusammen mit Captain Barbossa und den überlebenden Crewmitgliedern der Pearl auf um Jack, der seiner Vergangenheit begegnet zu retten. Unerwartete Gäste, Davy Jones und Norrington heißen nichts Gutes. Bitte um Feedback.
1. Chapter 1 4

Kapitel 1:

Die schweren Schritte der Stiefel klangen dumpf auf den Treppenstufen. Die Crew der zerstören starrten fassungslos den Captain an, den ihnen Tia Dalma vorher noch so überschwänglich angekündigt hatte.

„Barbossa?", fragten Will und Elizabeth wie aus einem wie aus einem Munde und glaubten ihren Augen nicht. Er war doch tot!

Von Ragetti und Pintel war nur ein erstickter Laut zu vernehmen, als sie ihren ehemaligen Captain wieder gegenüberstanden. Das war das Letzte mit dem sie gerechnet hatten. Wo kam er her? Und vor allem: Wie würde er auf sie reagieren?

Auf Barbossas Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen aus. Allein für diesen Augenblick hatte es sich gelohnt wieder zurück zu kommen. „Danke, dass ihr so gut auf Jack aufgepasst habt." Er streichelte dem Tier auf seiner Schulter den Kopf. „Wie ich sehe geht es ihm ausgezeichnet."

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein! Das ist Captain Barbossa!", platzte es nun aus Elizabeth heraus. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie wollten Jack zurückholen und sollte es unter dem Kommando einer seiner schlimmsten Feinde? Das was Irrsinn!

Tia Dalma winkte aber nur ein wenig gelangweilt ab. „Glaubt mir. Er wird euch dabei helfen Jack und die Pearl zurück zu holen. Ich weiß es." Doch dann funkelte es in ihren Augen geheimnisvoll. „Ihr solltet euch allerdings beeilen. Vor euch wird ein langer Weg liegen." Was sie aber genau damit meinte, sollten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen.

Schon wieder wollte Elizabeth zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter hielt sie davon ab. Will sah sie eindringlich an. Diskussionen hatten keinen Sinn. Nur widerwillig gab sie sich geschlagen und sah abwartend zu Barbossa. „Was jetzt?", fragte sie dann barsch.

„Nun… Wir werden uns auf dem Weg zu meinem Schiff machen und dann brechen wir auf."

„Moment… Welches Schiff? Und wohin brechen wir auf?" Dieses Mal meldete sich Will zu Wort.

„Mein Schiff!" Das Grinsen auf Barbossas Gesicht wurde noch um einiges breiter und dreckiger. „Was haltet ihr von Singapur?"

„Singapur!"

„Liegt in Südostasien…", bemerkte Ragetti, der dafür nur einen äußerst dämlichen Blick von Pintel erntete.

Müde und vollkommen erschöpft zog sich Jack Sparrow an Deck des Schiffes. Wie er bis jetzt hat überleben können, war selbst ihm ein großes Rätsel. Der Geruch der vermoderten Planken auf denen er lag, war im Moment aber das schönste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Die letzten Stunden hatte er im Wasser getrieben und sich an ein Bruchstück seiner Pearl geklammert. Sogar jetzt hielt er noch die einen halben Meter lange Planke in der Hand. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran wie er mit seinem Degen in der Hand auf den Kraken losgegangen war. Ob es nun mehr Glück oder Pech war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er verfehlte sie mit der Klinge und wurde von ihr im Ganzen verschluckt. ‚Irgendwer frisst mich am Ende doch…', huschte es ihm durch den Kopf und dachte an die Ureinwohner zurück, die ihn zu Beginn dieses Abenteuers verspeisen wollten. So oder so jedenfalls war es ihm allerdings gelungen den Kranken von innen heraus anzugreifen. Ziellos hatte er zu gestochen, als er gemerkt hat, dass ihm die Luft ausging. Es war ihm aber gelungen das weiche Fleisch des Magens des Tieres zu zertrennen bis Wasser hineinströmte. Im ersten Moment konnte er sein Glück nicht fassen, doch so war er dem Tier und Davy Jones entkommen.

Eine Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er ja auch ein Schiff geholt wurde und auf diesem Schiff mussten auch Menschen sein. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte gegen das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, deren Strahlen ihn noch über die Schiffsreling erreichten. Ein rundes Gesicht erschien, sagte noch mal etwas, aber er verstand nicht. Eine weitere Hand rüttelte ihn an den Schultern. Dennoch schaffte er es nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Langsam verschwand die Welt um ihn herum. Zuerst verschwamm alles, dann wurde es immer dunkler und er fiel ihn eine unendliche Schwärze.

Davy Jones Stand an der Reling seines Schiffes und starrte auf das Meer hinaus! Sein Herz! Jack Sparrow hatte sein Herz oder zumindest wusste nur er wo es war! Zuerst dachte er, dass jetzt alles verloren wäre. Das Schicksal wollte es aber scheinbar gut mit ihm. Jack lebte noch und das spürte er genau. Außerdem hatte der Kraken es ihm bestätigt. Sparrow war ihm entkommen, doch dabei hatte er ihn zu seinem Leidwesen schwer verletzt. Er beobachtete jetzt die kleine Handelskogge, die mit ihren Flüchtling an Bord davon segelte. Sie war zu schwach zum angreifen. Er war aber nicht umsonst Davy Jones, der heimliche Herrscher der Meere, wenn er ihn entkommen lassen würde.

„Flieh nur Jack Sparrow… Flieh nur, ich werde dich bekommen und dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass du niemals geboren wärst.", flüsterte er leise. In seinem Inneren brodelte der Zorn. Hastig drehte er sich um und ging wieder zurück unter Deck vorbei an der verkrümmten Gestalt von Stiefelriemen Bill, die neben dieser am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.

Irgendwo in Port Royal saß jetzt ein sehr zufriedener Lord auf dem Balkon seiner aktuellen Residenz und beobachtete schon mit einem widerlichen Grinsen den gleichen Sonnenuntergang, den auch so viele andere sahen.

Er hatte zwar nicht den Kompass von Jack Sparrow bekommen, aber dafür etwas viel besseres. Der Suche nach dem Herzen hatte er sich so sparen können, denn er hielt es in seinen Händen.

Vollkommen zufrieden betrachtete er das pulsierende Herz in seiner Hand. Natürlich konnten sie Davy Jones nicht einfach töten. Sie würden ihn wissen lassen, was sich in ihrem Besitz befand und der Gute hatte dann keine andere Wahl mehr als die East India Trading Company so gut es ging zu unterstützen.

„Sir…." Ein Hausangestellter betrat den Raum. „Ein Gentleman will sie sprechen, bevor sie mit dem Schiff abreisen." Der Diener wirkte äußerst angespannt und hinter ihm fand sich auch schon die Antwort. Ein Mann, der ihm die Spitze seiner Klinge in den Rücken drückte. Auf dem ersten Blick hatte er gar nicht erkannt um wen es sich bei ihm handelte.

„James Norrington…", meinte Beckett anerkennend. „Sie sehen gut aus. Ich habe sie fast gar nicht erkannt."

„Lassen sie diesen Unsinn.", fauchte Norrington böse. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich rasiert, gewaschen und seine Kleidung gewechselt. Allerdings in die, der Zivilbevölkerung…

„Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ich weiß, was sie vorhaben. Sie wollen Davy Jones aufsuchen. Ich will mitkommen. Ich kann ihnen behilflich sein. Ich kenne Sparrow und seine Crew. Ebenso hatte ich es schon mit den widerwärtigen Kreaturen der ‚Flying Dutchman' zu tun."

Er dachte über sein Angebot nach. Er hatte durchaus Recht. Er könnte an Bord behilflich sein. Außerdem war es immer schön einen begriffsstutzigen Handlanger zu haben… „Was wollen sie denn dafür?"

„Ich will alles zurück. Meinen Titel, meine Privilegien und die Schiffe unter meinem Kommando."

„Das ist viel…" Seine Stimmte klang äußerst bedenklich. „Ist das alles?"

Norrington blickte auf den schwarzen Kasten der hinter ihm im Raum auf dem Schreibtisch stand. „Nein… und ich will auch meinen Degen."

Wenn die Crew der Pearl schon beim Anblick Barbossas erschrocken gewesen war, hatte sie jetzt noch mehr Grund dazu. Sie hatten Tia Dalma verlassen und waren stromabwärts wieder zu der Küste zurückgekehrt. Inzwischen war schon die Morgendämmerung zu erkennen. Die gesamte Zeit hatten sie kein einziges Wort gesprochen und die Stille ließ zu, dass sich jeder noch einmal überlegen konnte, ob er jetzt wirklich dabei sein sollte. Da aber nichts gesprochen wurde, hatte auch niemand Zeit seine eigene Feigheit zuzugeben.

Das Schiff welches sie erwartete erschien im ersten Augenblick wie die Black Pearl selbst. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte man, dass sie viel kleiner war und auch viel ihrer imposanten Wirkung eingebüßt hatte. Ebenso war die Bauweise viel einfacher. Dennoch stachen einem als erstes die schwarzen Segel ins Auge.

Mit kräftigen Ruderstößen näherten sie sich nun weiter dem Schiff, das sie erwartete. Jetzt endlich jedoch wurde die unangenehme Stille unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß… sie wirkt nur wie eine schlechte Kopie, aber die ‚Hell's Pity" ist ein gutes Schiff.", erklärte Barbossa in seinem altbekannten arroganten Tonfall.

„Das Erbarmen der Hölle? Wirklich ein sehr treffender Name. Lange nach ihm gesucht?"

Barbossa drehte sich zu Elizabeth um und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Nun Miss Swann. Da haben wir wohl verschiedene Ansichten. Ich denke aber, dass sie bald ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber ändern werden."

„Lasst sie ja in Ruhe!" Will sprang in dem kleinen Boot auf und ließ sein Ruder fallen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Marty halten, der vorne am Bug saß mit der Pistole in der Hand. Wie schon bei ihrer Hinfahrt. Es schwankte gefährlich auf dem Wasser, doch Will kam nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht. Feindselig starrte er zu Barbossa hinüber, der seinen Platz in dem anderen Boot gefunden hatte. Der Affe Jack auf seiner Schulter schrie böse Will entgegen.

„Mr. Turner ich denke, dass ihr viel zu viel in die Worte **eures** Captains hineininterpretiert…." Das ‚eures Captains' betonte er besonders.

Beruhigend sah Elizabeth zu Will. „Lass gut sein Will… Tia Dalma hat ihn nicht umsonst mit uns mitgeschickt." Ihr behagte es wohl genau so wenig wie allen anderen, dass Barbossa jetzt ihr Captain sein sollte. Das Gefühl, dass es so vieles gab von dem sie nichts wussten, behagte ihr nicht. Doch sie zeigte keine Angst. Nicht vor Barbossa und außerdem mussten sie Jack retten. Er hatte es verdient. Das hoffte sie zumindest…

Kapitel 2:

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Jack wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Doch schon bevor er seine Augen öffnete wünschte er sich wieder zurück in die tiefe Ohnmacht zu fallen. Der Raum um ihn drehte sich und er fühlte sich, als hätte er den letzten Abend bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit Rumflaschen geleert. Er stöhnte leise und massierte sich mit den Händen die Schläfen, bevor er sie wieder auf die weiche Decke zurückfallen ließ…. Weiche Decke? Nun zwang er sich doch dazu die Augen zu öffnen und stellte fest, dass er sich in einer kleinen Kammer befand. Sie war gerade so lang, dass er ausgestreckt in ihr liegen konnte und knapp einen Meter neben seinem Kopf war auch schon die Tür zu finden. Im ganzen Raum war ein unglaublicher Gestank. Er richtete sich weiter auf und stützte sich dabei auf seine Ellenbogen. Seine Kleidung war verschwunden. Ein kalter Windzug, der unter der Tür herjagte sorgte für eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper.

Ein Blick unter die Bettdecke verriet ihm, dass seine gesamte Kleidung verschwunden war. Was er davon noch halten sollte, wusste er nicht. In der Sekunde wurde das Schwindelgefühl wieder stärke und es wurde auch noch von einer starken Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen begleitet. Vorsichtig ließ er sich wieder auf die Decke zurückhalten.

Wo war er hier nur? Er lag in einer ungewöhnlich kleinen Kammer auf dem Boden, nur auf ein paar Decken und in ein paar Decken gewickelt. Lange Zeit machte er sich allerdings keine Gedanken mehr darüber, denn wieder fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als Letzter betrat Will das Deck der ‚Hell's Pity'. Die Strickleiter, die an Deck führte, hatte ihre besten Tage vor einer langen Zeit gehabt. Jetzt musste man bei ihr jede Sekunde damit rechnen, dass die Stricke rissen und man dem Meer einen Besuch abstatten durfte. Doch wie durch ein Wunder hielten sie. Das Deck war ungewöhnlich voll gestellt mit Kisten, Tauen und Fässern. Es war schon alles für die Reise nach Singapur vorbereitet worden, aber woher hatte Barbossa das alles schon gewusst? Tia Dalma war wirklich gut… doch sogar schon ein wenig zu gut. Das Schiff und die Vorräte müssten schon vor Wochen organisiert worden sein. Sie hatte es gewusst, warum hat sie niemandem etwas erzählt! Immer mehr kam sich Will nur vor wie eine Marionette, bei der an den Fäden gezogen wurde. Doch wer zog jetzt die Fäden? Jack konnte es nicht mehr sein. Tia selbst? Davy Jones…

„Setzt die Segel! Kurs in östliche Richtung!" Barbossa drehte sich zu der Pearlcrew um, die immer noch tatenlos an Deck stand. Jack war von seiner Schulter gesprungen und zwischen den Kisten verschwunden. „Ihr auch!" Sofort setzen sich Marty, Gibbs und Cotton in Bewebung. So schnell wie Ragetti und Pintel konnten sie allerdings nicht sein. Ob es allerdings mehr Angst vor ihrem neuen alten Captain war oder Begeisterung war schwer zu erkennen.

„Aye Aye, Captain!", schrie eine schrille Stimme über das Deck. „Ihr habt den Captain gehört ihr Landratten. Hisst die Segel! Macht schon wie haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

„Anamaria!"

Kurz bevor Jack angefangen hatte diesen verwünschen Schlüssel zu suchen, war sie in Tortuga von Bord gegangen. Di näheren Gründe dafür waren ihm allerdings unbekannt. Irgendein Pirat mit dem Namen John Shields sollte damit zu tun gehabt haben. Jack war darüber außer sich vor Wut gewesen, aber er hatte nie jemandem etwas zu erzählt.

„Gibbs!" Sofort wurde der Ausdruck auf Anamarias Gesicht freundlicher.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich will Jack helfen…"

„Aber woher wusstest du davon?" Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sie ausgerechnet hier wieder traf.

Ein wenig betreten senkte sich ihr Blick auf die Holzplanken vor ihren Füßen. „Barbossa ist vor einer Woche in Port Royal aufgetaucht. Er hat ein paar Männer für dieses Schiff angeheuert. Als ich ihn gesehen habe, dachte ich, dass ich verrückt geworden wäre. Er erklärte mir aber, dass Jack in Gefahr sei und das sie aufbrechen würden ihn zu retten."

„Und du hast ihm einfach so geglaubt!" Gibbs war jetzt regelrecht ein wenig geschockt. In all der Zeit hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Anamaria so bereitwillig auf ein Schiff von Captain Hector Barbossa gehen würde.

„Wieso? Seine Geschichte war einleuchtend und ich hatte vorher schon auf Tortuga davon gehört, dass Jack anfängt vollkommen durchzudrehen und alles tun würde die Zeichnung eines Schlüssels zu bekommen. Er hätte nichts davon gehabt, wenn er es sich ausdenken würde. Außerdem ist der Anteil der Beute, den ich hier auf dem Schiff bekomme bei weitem besser, als der den Jack abgetreten hat, wenn er überhaupt sich mal wie ein richtiger Pirat verhalten hat."

Gibbs konnte das nicht glauben, was Anamaria versuchte ihm hier aufzutischen. Das konnten doch nicht die Gründe sein, warum sie hier auf dem Schiff war? „Ich glaub das alles nicht. Wir reden hier nicht über… über… was weiß ich denn!", rief er aufgebracht.

„Ana? Was ist los?" Ein Mann, der am Steuerrad stand meldete sich zur Wort. Auf dem ersten Blick konnte Gibbs schon sagen, dass er diesen Schönling nicht mögen würde. Der Mann war groß, gut gebaut, besaß kräftige Schultern. Seine Haare hatte er hinter dem Kopf zusammengebunden und allein schon sein Grinsen war so strahlend und falsch, dass es gleich zum zu schlagen einlud. Kritisch musterte der Mann Gibbs mit einem abwertenden und spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein… nichts John…", antwortete Ana, sah noch einmal kurz zu Gibbs und winkte ab. Schnell lief sie John herüber, der immer noch am Steuer stand, drückte ihm einen sanften und liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand augenblicklich unter Deck.

Gibbs schauderte bei diesem Anblick. Er wandte sich ab, schüttelte sich und verzog das Gesicht vor Ekel. Nach der Royal Navy, Davy Jones, Barbossa und der zerstören Pearl musste es jetzt auch noch dazu kommen! Was war nur mit dieser Welt los?

Als Jack das nächste mal wieder erwachte, war er nicht mehr allein in der Kammer. Ein kugelrundes Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf, welches ihm erstmal einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagte. Der Mann (wenn es ein Mann war) war ungewöhnlich klein, schmale Augen und einen kleinen, bunten äußerst farbenfrohen Hut auf. Sein schwarzes haar war in einen kleinem Zopf geflochten worden, der wenn er saß ohne weiteres bis zum Boden reichte. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war so breit wie das eines Honigkuchenpferdes und reichte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Zhao Wu.", sagte er.

Perplex starrte ihn Jack an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Worte heißen sollten. Es klang auch schon fast wie ein Niesen. „Äh… Gesundheit?"

„Zhao Wu seinen Name.", erklärte der Mann dann mit einem Dialekt, den Jack schon einmal vorher gehörte hatte… Chinesen!

„Captain Jack Sparrow…", stellte sich Jack vor und hielt ihm seine Hand mit einem fast so breiten Grinsen hin wie das des Chinies.

Zhao kicherte leicht. „Captain? Wo sollen sein Schiff? In Tasche? Da war nichts."

Sofort zog Jack seine Hand wieder zurück. Widerlicher kleiner Kerl! Das war ein Stich in sein Herz gewesen! Die Pearl ist zwar zerstört worden, aber im Endeffekt hatte niemand Jack Sparrow erwischt. Wieder war er entkommen…. Er erstarrte, als er das Leichte wiegen der Wellen bemerkte. Sie waren auf einem Schiff. „Ich muss sofort an Land!", rief er entsetzt, sprang auf und bemerkte augenblicklich wie er vor dem leicht verwirrten Zhao stand. Sofort griff er nach einer der Decken und legte sie sich um. „Aber erst brauche ich noch meine Kleidung… und den Rest meiner Sachen."

„Habe ich alles dabei. Du hätten nur etwas sagen brauchen…" Zhao deutete mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf einen Stapel Kleidung der neben ihm auf dem Boden der Kajüte lag. „Du anziehen und dann rauskommen. Dann stelle ich dich Mannschaft vor. Ich einziger, der dich ein bisschen versteht…" Mit diesen Worten hatte er auch schon die Kajüte verlassen.

Jack stöhnte genervt auf. Warum immer er? Warum musste ausgerechnet ihm so etwas passieren? Rasch zog er sich so gut es ging an und versuchte, die dabei immer aufkommende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Ganz hatte er sich noch nicht erholt. Es war aber egal. So schnell es ging musste er an Land bevor der Kraken ihn hier nochmals verspeiste oder Davy Jones persönlich auftauchte. Er überprüfte noch schnell, ob sein Kompass da war und setzte sich seinen Hut auf. Seine Waffen hatte ihm Zhao nicht wiedergegeben.

Er trat an Deck und ließ seinen Blick über das Schiff gleiten. Es war eine Kogge. Das erstaunte ihn an meisten. Diese Schiffe verschwanden immer mehr von den Meeren und er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass jemand mit solch einem Einmaster noch unterwegs war.

„Komm Jack. Das ist Liu Sing unser Captain. Das seien Crew." Er deutete zuerst auf einen Mann mit einem viel zu großen Hut und dann auf zwei Männer, die noch daneben stehen.

„Das sind etwa alle?"

„Mehr seien zu teuer." Zhao zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern während die anderen drei Jack finster anstarrten.

„Na dann… wo ist denn der nächste Halt an dem ihr mich herauslassen könnt?"

Suchend sah Jack sich um, aber er konnte nirgendwo am Horizont Land ausmachen.

„Oh das dauert noch. Bis nach Singapur ist es noch weit. Wir fahren aber gut. Du haben lange geschlafen. 12 ganze Tage. Zwischendurch nur gegessen und getrunken."

„Segeln… es heißt segeln.", korrigierte ihn Jack. Er konnte doch nicht erst in Singapur das Schiff verlassen. Oder… warum nicht? 12 Tage? Das hieß, dass in der Zeit der Kraken nicht angegriffen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie wirklich nicht, dass er überlebt hatte. Es wäre am besten, wenn er wirklich so weit weg wäre wie es ging.

„Singapur!", rief er freudig aus. „Singapur ist eine gute Idee! Die Leute, die Landschaft, das Meer! Alles einfach bezaubernd! Wann sind wir da?"

Kapitel 3:

Die Tage auf der ‚Hell's Pity' dümpelten nur von sich hin. Es gab nicht mehr viel, was sie tun konnten. Die Segel waren gesetzt und irgendjemand war immer mit dem Deckschrubben beschäftigt. Es war ruhig. Sogar schon verdächtig ruhig. Unter Barbossas Kommando lief alles Reibungslos ab. Jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte und genau so wusste auch jeder, was er nicht tun durfte. Schweigend saß Elizabeth vor dem Hauptmast an Deck. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie kaum gesprochen. Nur das Nötigste. Selbst mit Will konnte sie nicht reden. Er schien so anders und vollkommen fremd ihr gegenüber. Lag es daran, dass sie Jack suchen wollte, obwohl er ihn so hintergangen hatte? Jack…. Sie bekam ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Auch wenn er es selbst nicht zu gab. Er war ein guter Mensch. Irgendwo tief in ihm drinnen war er verborgen. Da war sie sich sicher. Das er sich von anderen Piraten unterschied war offensichtlich. Niemand konnte es abstreiten. Zumindest hatte sie aber dafür gesorgt, dass er jetzt für einen guten Captain gehalten wurde, der sein Leben für seine Crew gegeben hatte. Niemandem hatte sie davon erzählt, dass Jack versuchte zu fliehen, aber doch wieder zu der Pearl zurückgekehrt war.

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nachdem sie ihn fest gekettet hatte, war noch so unglaublich präsent war ihrem inneren Auge, als würde Jack direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Pirat…", flüsterte sie leise und traurig. „Verdammter Pirat…"

Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wenn Jack wirklich tot war… dann hatte sie ihm auf dem Gewissen. Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung, aber eben so schrecklich war es, wenn sie daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn wieder gegenüber treten müsste.

‚Hallo Jack schön das du wieder da bist und ach ja verzeih mir, dass ich dich getötet habe'

Das konnte sie ihm wirklich nicht sagen.

Nur wenige Meter von Elizabeth entfernt stand Will. Er sah genau wie sehr sie in Gedanken versunken war. Er konnte sich auch genau ausmalen an wen sie dachte. Dafür, dass er sie alle fast auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätte, weinte sie verdammt viel um ihn. In ihm brodelte es vor Eifersucht. Auch wenn niemand anders den Kuss gesehen hatten und die beiden auch nicht wussten, dass er es genau beobachten konnte… Und jetzt mussten sie ausgerechnet diesen Mann wieder zurückholen!

Obwohl er kein Geräusch gemacht hatte, drehte Liz sich plötzlich zu ihm um. „Will…", flüsterte sie leise ein wenig erschrocken. Wie lange stand er schon da? „Ich habe nur etwas ins Auge bekommen…" Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Kleidung die Tränen weg und stand auf. Fragend sah sie zu ihm herüber, da er keine weitere Regung zeigte.

„Ich habe euch gesehen…", sagte er ruhig.

„Was meinst du Will?"

„Na dich und Jack! Wen denn sonst! Euren überaus süßen Abschiedskuss."

Sie erschrak. Das hatte er gesehen. „Aber Will… Das verstehst du vollkommen falsch!"

„Was gibt es denn daran großartig falsch zu verstehen?", fragte er wütend. Mit solchen Ausreden sollte sie ihm nichts kommen. „Wer weiß, was ihr alles getrieben habt, bevor ich an Bord gekommen bin!" Diese Worte taten weh… Ihm wahrscheinlich genau so wie ihr.

„Glaubst du das wirklich!", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Was soll ich denn ansonsten glauben! Es ist doch ziemlich eindeutig!"

„Eindeutig? Eindeutig? Du hast keine Ahnung Will!"

„Nein…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Die hatte ich auch bisher nicht…." Er drehte sich um und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Wieder musste Liz mit den Tränen kämpfen. Sie hatte Jack geküsst um sie alle zu retten und er glaubte, dass sie sich einfach mit ihm an Bord der Pearl vergnügt hatte!

Hinter ihr lachte jemand. „Tja so ist das mit der jungen Liebe. Immer geht etwas schief.", gab John altklug zum Besten. Bisher hatte sie ihn nur flüchtig kennen gelernt, aber schon jetzt war er ihr äußerst unsympathisch. „Vor allem wenn jemand nicht seine Finger bei sich behalten kann, wenn er seine Hochzeitsnacht verpasst…"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es euch nur in geringster Form etwas angeht, Mr. Shields!", fauchte sie.

„Lasst euch von mir einmal einen guten Ratschlag geben." Amüsiert sah er sie an. „Das nächste Mal sorgt dafür, dass ihr nicht erwischt werdet. Das ist ganz leicht."

„Ist das etwa eure Philosophie?"

„Nein, glaub mir. Ich bin ausgelastet." Bei diesen Worten wanderte sein Blick zu Anamaria herüber, die von dem ganzen Gespräch nichts mitbekam.

„Ihr seid widerlich!"

„Nein. Ihr seid auf einem Piratenschiff, Schätzchen. Erwartet nicht, dass sich die Piraten nach euren Ansprüchen richten. Das werden sie nicht tun…"

Noch ein ganzes Stück weiter westlich war die ‚Wavebreaker' unterwegs. Die spanische Galeone war zwar ein Schiff der Royal Navy, es stand allerdings die meiste Zeit Lord Beckett zur persönlichen Verfügung, so dass er mit ihr nach Lust und Laune durch die Weltmeere reisen konnte. Warum? Das wusste nur er.

An Bord befand sich Norrington – nun wieder Commodore Norrington. Zwar sah man es ihm äußerlich nicht an, aber innerlich stand er vor einem großen Zwiespalt. Zwar hatte er jetzt wieder fast alles, was er wollte, dennoch merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es schien als wäre es ein großer Fehler gewesen, dass er Beckett das Herz von Davy Jones ausgehändigt hatte. Seit Tagen segelten sie nun schon quer durch das karibische Meer und sie hatten noch keine Spur der Flying Dutchman gefunden. So langsam wurde Beckett auch immer ungeduldiger und Norrington wusste, dass er ihm daran die Schuld eben würde.

Zu alledem brannte zusätzlich noch der Wunsch nach Rache in ihm. Er wollte Jack Sparrow und Will Turner am Galgen hängen sehen! Sie hatten es schon einmal geschafft ihm alles zu nehmen und das würde sie gewiss auch wieder versuchen. Das durfte er nicht zulassen!

Auf einmal waren über ihm an Deck hektische Schritte und aufgeregte Rufe zu hören. Sofort war Norrington klar, was das hieß. Davy Jones hatte sein Herz schlagen hören!

So schnell er konnte rannte er die Holzstufen hinaus.

Direkt vor der ‚Wavebreaker' tauchte ein Schiff mitten aus dem tiefen des Meeres auf. Die Crew, die an Bord stand schien das nichts auszumachen. Allen voran Davy Jones. Selbst jeder, der ihn zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte, wusste, dass es sich dabei um ihn handelte.

Beckett trat nun ebenfalls ans Deckt. Ungewöhnlich gelassen bis hin zur Reling. In seiner Hand hielt er das schlagende Herz. „Alle Mann unter Deck!", schrie er dann. „Macht die Luken dicht!"

Der Befehlt verwirrte Norrington nur kurz. Dann begriff er, was Beckett vorhatte. Es sollte etwas sein von der die Crew nichts mitbekam. Hastig verschwanden alle und schlossen die Luken hinter sich. Freiwillig. Denn allein die Erscheinung von Davy Jones ließ sie fast vor Angst sterben. Norrington hingegen trat zur Seite und hockte sich hinter eine Kiste an Deck, wo er erstmal nicht entdeckt werden konnte. Es musste schon etwas Schlimmeres passieren, was ihn davon abhielt mitzubekommen, was Beckett zu sagen hatte.

„Davy Jones nehme ich an!", rief er zu dem anderen Schiff hinüber. „Ich bin Lord Beckett und wie du siehst, hast du erstmal keine andere Wahl als mir zuzuhören." Mit seiner freien Hand zog er einen schmalen Doch, den er direkt an das Herz hielt. „Ich denke, dass wir gute Geschäftspartner werden könnten. Ich lasse dich am Leben, wenn du der East India Trading Company den ein oder anderen Dienst erweist…"

Schon jetzt wusste Norrington, dass das nicht gut gehen würde. Davy Jones würde garantiert sich nicht drohen lassen und auf so ein dümmliches Angebot eingehen. Beckett war schneller tot als…. Nein! Norrington kam eine Idee mit der er dafür sorgen konnte, dass er alle seine Feinde auf einmal loswurde! Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er war genial. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, zog er seinen Degen hervor.

„Denkt ihr wirklich, dass ich, Davy Jones. Jemandem wie euch und eurer ärmlichen East Indio Trading Company auch nur einen Dienst erweisen werde? Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selbst nicht!" Er lachte schallend und mit ihm seine gesamte Crew.

Wütend verzog Beckett sein Gesicht und hielt den Doch noch näher an das Herz! „Das ist eure letzte Chance! Ansonsten seid ihr tot!"

Wieder lachte die Crew der Flying Dutchman über ihn. Beckett verstand aber erst, als es zu spät war, warum sie lachten. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und in der gleichen Sekunde existierte ein so höllischer Schmerz, dass ihm der Schrei in der Kehle stecken blieb. Entsetzt starrte er an sich herab zu der Klinge, die seinen Körper von hinten durchbohrt hatte und vorne wieder herausragte. Nur wenig Blut floss aus der Wunde… „Nein..", krächzte er… „Nein!" Seine Stimme wurde immer hysterischer. Die Welt um ihn verschwamm und er stürzte auf die Knie.

Norrington trat neben ihn und nahm ihm schon fast beiläufig den Dolch und das Herz aus den Händen, bevor er ihm einen leichten Tritt verpasste und Beckett seitlich auf das Deck fiel.

„Davy Jones! Ich habe ein besseres Angebot für euch! Es wäre sogar in eurem eigenen Interesse!", rief Norrington zu der Flying Dutchman hinüber.

Sofort tauchte Davy Jones wie von Geisterhand neben ihm auf. „Nun… ich höre…", sprach er drohend.

Kapitel 4:

Jack stand vorne am Bug des Schiffes. Immer noch war er sehr geschwächt und auch wenn dies in ein paar Tagen nicht mehr der Fall war, würde er es wahrscheinlich den Chinesen vorspielen. So bekam er Nahrung und alles was er brauchte ohne dafür einen Handschlag zu tun.

Er kramte den Kompass hervor, hielt ihn aber noch einen Moment lang geschlossen. Ob es dieses Mal funktionierte?

„Zeig mir, was ich am meisten will…", flüsterte er leise und öffnete ihn. Die Nadel tanzte munter hin und her. Schnell klappte Jack ihn wieder zu. „Ich weiß, was ich will. Ich weiß genau, was ich will. Ich will nach Singapur!" Wieder öffnete er den Kompass, doch noch immer dachte die Nadel nicht daran ihm die Richtung zu weisen. „Nein!", fauchte. „Verdammtes Teil…Ich sollte dich ins Meer schmeißen!"

Was stimmte nur mit dem Ding nicht? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er Captain…..nein. .. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Jack Sparrow nicht wusste, was er wollte!

„Probleme?" Zhao kam zu ihm hinzu. An sein breites Dauergrinsen hatte er sich inzwischen sogar gewöhnen können. Anscheinend hatte dieses Kerlchen keine einzige Sorge. „Du reden mit dir selbst."

„Tu ich nicht.", widersprach er ihm. „Ich….egal." Jack steckte den Kompass wieder weg. Bevor es für ihn unangenehm werden würde, sollte er lieber das Thema wechseln. „Was habt ihr eigentlich in der Karibik gemacht, dass ihr jetzt nach Singapur wollt?"

„Wir handeln."

„Mit was denn?" Jack war nun doch sichtbar interessiert. Vielleicht konnte er aus der ganzen Sache etwas machen. Bislang war er noch nicht unter Deck bei den Kisten gewesen, die dort eingelagert sein mussten.

„Baumstachler", antwortete Zhao.

„Was?"

„Baumstachler."

Jack zog die Augenbraun hoch. Noch nie hatte er davon gehört.

„Moment. Ich hole einen." Augenblicklich lief Zhao unter Deck und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einem Tier in einem Käfig hoch. Stolz mit einem noch viel breiteren Grinsen hielt er es Jack vor die Nase. „Baumstachler."

Das Tier in dem Käfig ähnelte entfernt einem Stachelschwein. Allerdings auch anders. Es war ca. 35cm lang, hatte ein sehr flaches Gesicht und schaute Jack aus großen Augen heraus (vielleicht sogar ein wenig panisch) an. Den Gestank den es verbreitete, war dennoch furchtbar. Sofort trat Jack einen Schritt zurück. „Wirklich sehr…." Er suchte nach einem passenden Wort. „…putzig. Dafür fahrt ihr aber extra soweit?"

„Nettes Haustier und schmecken eigentlich gut. Außerdem handeln wir auch noch mit Vögeln.", erklärte Zhao munter weiter.

Jack verzog sein Gesicht zu irgendetwas, was an einen freundlichen Ausdruck erinnern sollte. „Nett…", brachte er hervor. War das ein Viehtransporter? Wie und ob alle Tiere überhaupt die gesamte Reise überlebten… Nein, er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen.

Zügig Schritt Norrington auf die Deckluke zu. Bis auf seine Schritte war alles auf dem Hauptdeck vollkommen still. Niemand anderes – der lebte – war mehr da und auch Davy Jones war mit seinem Schiff verschwunden. Ein Ausdruck, der wohl noch zufriedener war als der von Beckett, als er das Herz in der Hand gehalten hatte, lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Allerdings verschwand jeder wieder kurz bevor er die Luke schwungvoll öffnete und zu den verängstigt wirkenden Offizieren heruntersah. Angsthasen… Sie hatten es nicht verdient in der Royal Navy zu sein.

„Davy Jones hat Lord Beckett getötet! Ich bin jetzt der ranghöchste Offizier an Bord und übernehme das Kommando!", sprach er laut genug, so dass alle ihn auf dem Schiff hören konnten. Er machte eine Kunstpause, die jeder gute Redner an dieser Stelle machen würde, bevor er weiterredete. „Und es gibt einen neuen Kurs! Damit wir unsere Aufgabe noch erfüllen können müssen wir nach Singapur!"

Aus der Mannschaft begegneten ihm fragende Blicke. Es war natürlich klar, dass Beckett niemand gesagt hatte, warum sie soweit raus gefahren sind. Er würde es aber auch nicht tun. „LOS!" Hastig setzten sich die Männern in Bewegung und stürmten an ihm vorbei wieder an Deck.

Leicht musste Norrington darüber den Kopf schütteln. Beckett hatte sich wirklich eine tolle Mannschaft ausgesucht gehabt. Alle waren naiv und stellten keine Fragen. Da brauchte man schon kein Piratenschiff mehr. Jetzt erstmal hatte er aber noch etwas anderes zu tun. Er überquerte das Deck und öffnete die Tür am Ende. Hier hatte bisher Beckett gehaust. Nun gehörte es ihm. Neugierig wanderte sein Blick umher. Übergroße Sessel mit rotem Samt überzogen und an allen Ecken und Enden mit Gold verziert. Ein teuerer Schreibtisch aus Europa, den wahrscheinlich 5 Mann hier herein tragen mussten, eine Landkarte, Bilder und Skulpturen von irgendwelchen bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten. Die Einrichtung passte nicht ganz zu ihm, aber daran würde sich noch etwas ändern lassen. Denn jetzt war das hier erstmal sein Schiff.

Wieder zog er den Degen hervor und nahm eines der sauberen Tücher von der Ablage. Sorgsam befreite er sie von dem restlichen Blut. Wahrscheinlich würde hier an Bord aber selbst solche eindeutigen Spuren nicht bemerkt werden. Danach ging er zu der Wasserschale hinüber und wusch sich auf die Spitzer ab, die auf seinen Hände gelangt sind. Niemand hier würde jemals die Wahrheit erfahren. Jetzt konnte er sich ein leises Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen…

Die Sonne ging unter und lange hatte nicht mehr einen so schönen Sonnenuntergang gegeben. Elizabeth beobachtete ihn lange an der Reling. Tränen standen ihr zwar noch in den Augen, aber sie weinte nicht mehr. Traurig sah sie dabei zu wie die letzten Strahlen verschwanden. Es tat so unglaublich weh, was Will gesagt hatte. Aber sie hatte alles verdient was er gesagt hatte. Alles. Sie hatte Jack geküsst um ihn hintergehen und dabei hatte sie gleichzeitig auch noch Will betrogen und verletzt. Sie selbst kam sich so unheimlich furchtbar vor. Da musste niemand noch etwas dazu sagen.

Sie dachte daran wie es früher mal war. Beide gemeinsam hatten Jack zu der Flucht verholfen. Waren sie Freunde gewesen? Und dann hatte Will sie zum ersten Mal geküsst. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie nichts mehr aufhalten konnte. Was hätte sie aber getan, wenn sie damals schon gewusst hätte, dass es nicht zu der Hochzeit kommen würde? Vielleicht nie kam… Wäre sie dann geflohen? Vielleicht sogar mit Will zusammen auf die Pearl… Sie hatte sich gefühlt wie ein Vogel in einem Käfig, aber jetzt war sie der bösartige Geier gewesen, der nur auf seine Opfer gewartet hatte. So gerne hätte sie alles andere gehabt.

„Es tut mir alles so Leid…", hauchte sie dem Meer entgegen und hoffte doch, dass Will und Jack es hören würden.

Bekümmert legte sie ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme auf der Reling und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin, so dass es niemand sehen konnte. Erst dann ließ sie ihren Tränen wieder freien lauf…

Viele Meilen entfernt wurde der Sonnenuntergang ebenfalls beobachtet. Regungslos lehnte Jack ebenfalls an der Reling. Er fühlte sich unglücklich. Alles was er erreichen wollte, hatte er erreicht und nun war es weg. Von niemandem würde er jetzt mehr gesehen wollen. Die Schande wieder in Tortuga aufzutauchen… Es war erniedrigend genug gewesen, als er wegen der Meuterei das Schiff verloren hatte. Jetzt war es sogar gesunken… Nein, da konnte er nie wieder hin zurück, wenn er wieder etwas Neues schaffen wollte. Nein! Er war Captain Jack Sparrow, ein gefürchteter Pirat, der nie geschnappt werden würde, und das würde er allen Menschen noch beweisen! Alles was vorher war, würde in Singapur unwichtig sein…


	2. Chapter 5 7

Kapitel 5:

Innerlich brannte Will immer noch vor Eifersucht. Es waren inzwischen wieder einige Tage verstrichen, doch an Bord des Schiffes schien jede Sekunde noch viel länger zu dauern. Es wurde kaum gesprochen und die Stimmung war im Allgemeinen sehr feindselig. Niemand wusste, was wirklich was im Kopf der anderen vorging. Barbossa verließ nur noch gelegentlich seine Kajüte um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und neue Befehle zu geben. Dabei war es vollkommen unnötig. Niemand würde es wagen sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Außerdem hatten alle, die an Bord waren das gleiche Ziel… mehr oder weniger. Will wusste selbst nicht, was er wollte und eigentlich war er nur hier wegen Elizabeth. Sie wollte mit und da konnte er schlecht ablehnen und sie mit einem Haufen Piraten losziehen lassen… Mittlerweile wusste er allerdings nicht mehr, ob es die richtige Idee war. Er hätte versuchen müssen sie davon abzuhalten.

Sie waren frei gewesen und hätten sich irgendwo anders auf der Welt ein neues Leben gemeinsam aufbauen können. Außerdem hätten sie auch heiraten können. Doch schon wieder waren irgendwelche Piratenabendteuer dazwischen gekommen. In ihm floss auch Piratenblut…

„Ach verdammt…", brummte er. Sein Vater Stiefelriemen Bill war immer noch bei Davy Jones und er wusste nicht wie er ihn befreien sollte. Das Herz war verschwunden. Jack hatte es nicht… Wo war es denn dann? Auf der Insel, als er dort mit Jack und Norrington gewesen war, hatte es sich noch in der Truhe befunden. Wenn Davy Jones es jetzt wieder besaß, dann…

Norrington! Den hatten sie ja vollkommen vergessen!

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Wo befand er sich überhaupt? Er war verschwunden! Seit der Insel hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Die Pearl konnte er auch keinen Fall lebend verlassen haben… Kurz überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. War er von dem Kraken gefressen worden? Das hatte er nicht verdient…. Schon vorher hatte er alles im Leben verloren gehabt, was ihm lieb gewesen war. Die Navy, sein Leben… Elizabeth… Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er betrunken in Tortuga aufgetaucht ist. Norrington hatte Piraten immer gehasst und war selbst zu einer von ihnen geworden. Das hatte ihn sichtbar verändert. Innerlich und äußerlich.

Das war jetzt aber alles nicht wichtig. Er verscheuchte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er griff nach einem der warmen Mäntel, die an Bord schon bereitlagen und zog ihn sich über. Auf Meer war es zur Zeit schon fast ungewöhnlich kalt. Sie näherten sich ‚Cape Town'. Eine Versorgungsstation der niederländischen Ostindien - Kompanie. Langsam wuchs dieser Ort immer mehr zu einem wichtigen Anlaufspunkt für Schiffe heran. Sie konnten dort ihre Vorräte wieder auffrischen. Solange sie nicht die Piratenflagge hissten und für die Waren bezahlten, dürften sie dort auf jeden Fall willkommen sein.

Als er das Deck betrat kam ihm eine kalte Windböe entgegen. Es regnete und das Wetter war äußerst unangenehm. Immer wieder schlugen die Wellen gegen das Schiff und von Wind gepeitschte eisige Wasserschwalle ergossen sich teils über die Besatzung des Schiffes.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Will das zu spüren bekam. Der Regen wurde noch durch eine Ladung des salzigen Meerwassers verstärkt. Ein Schauer lief ihm durch den Rücken und sofort ging die Kälte durch Mark und Bein.

„Der Hafen ist nicht mehr weit entfernt! Barbossa befiehlt, dass wir dort ankern sollen bis sich das Wetter gebessert hat!", rief John, der kurz nach Will am Bug des Schiffes auftauchte. „So kommen wir eh nicht weiter! Außerdem brauchen wir wieder neue Vorräte!"

Nun waren sie bei Afrika angekommen. Hier war es allerdings schwer Vorräte einzukaufen. Es existieren nicht viele Häfen. Außerdem sollten sie darauf achten, dass sie nicht der Royal Navy begegneten oder der East - India Trading Company. Den meisten von ihnen sah man eindeutig an, dass sie keine ehrlichen Seeleute waren.

„Wie tief ist der wohl schon Barbossa in den Arsch gekrochen?", fragte Marty Gibbs mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Beide waren gerade damit beschäftigt die Frachtkisten an Deck zu sichern. Wobei es bei Gibbs diese Aufgab besser erledigen konnte. Oft waren die Kisten zu groß, so dass Marty, die Seile nicht um sie herumlegen konnte ohne an ihnen hochklettern zu müssen.

Gibbs zog erstaunt die Augenbraun hoch und überlegte einen Moment. „So wie der sich verhält… sehr tief."

„Stimmt. Er kann auch nichts dafür, dass ihn ansonsten jeder hier hasst."

„Das sehe ich nicht so.", sagte Anamaria plötzlich empört. Die beiden hatten sie nicht bemerkt und drehten sich mit einer erstaunten Miene zu ihr um. Wieso verhielten sich diese Kerle nur die gesamte Zeit so? Sie verstand es nicht. Noch ein zorniger Blick folgte und schon ging sie davon.

„Frauen an Bord bringen nur Unglück. Und jetzt haben wir gleich zwei an Bord und eine von ihnen hat schon das erste Herz gebrochen. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie das weitergeht. Gibbs deutete auf Will, der schweigend mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war. Man sah ihn an wie sehr in der Streit mit Elizabeth mitgenommen hatte. Sein Gesicht sah furchtbar aus, als hätte er die letzten Tage kaum Schlaf gefunden und eine unnatürliche Blässe hatte sich ausgebreitet.

„Wie gut, dass wir mir so etwas keine Probleme haben."

„Ja leider…."

„Leider…."

Frauen interessierten sich scheinbar doch meistens nur für dieselbe Art von Mann auf einem Schiff…. Allein deswegen sollte man sie wirklich nicht dabei haben. Jack hatte das natürlich immer anders gesehen.

Die Handelskogge war nun wieder auf dem offenen Meer. Kurz bevor das Wetter schlechter geworden war, hatten sie Port Elizabeth verlassen. Bei diesem Namen hatte Jacks Mundwinkel nur flüchtig gezuckt. Singapur lag jetzt zum Glück nicht mehr all zu fern. Bald hätten sie es geschafft. Aus irgendeinem Grund, wollten die Chinesen nicht zu den Holländern. Es sollte Jack aber nur Recht sein. Er konnte auf weitere Begegnungen mit weiteren Organisationen dieser Art gerne verzichten. Das eine P für Pirat reichte ihm vollkommen aus. Als nächstes würde er gleich erhängt werden. Oder besser gesagt: Sie würden es wieder einmal versuchen und er – Jack Sparrow - würde entkommen.

Kapitel 6:

Die Zeit verging und verging und verging. Jack hatte schon aufgehört die Tage auf dem Schiff zu zählen. Die Zeit floss nur zäh und langsam dahin. Sie hatten noch ein weiteres Mal an einem kleinen Hafen geankert um weitere Vorräte aufzunehmen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Jack wieder fast vollkommen erholt, so dass er an Bord helfen musste. Eigentlich war er insgeheim sogar dankbar dafür, denn sonst hatte er das Gefühl, dass er bald vor Langeweile sterben müsste. Tag ein Tag aus nur das blaue Meer, die kleine Kogge und niemandem außer Zhao mit dem er reden konnte. Doch auf manche Gespräche konnte er gut verzichten. Immer wieder wurde er von ihm über alles Mögliche in der Karibik ausgefragt, über sein Leben, wo er herkam und was er eigentlich früher immer den ganzen Tag lang gemacht hatte. Bisher hatte er es geschafft immer die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Zwar hatte er sich als Jack Sparrow vorgestellt, aber nun hielten ihn die Chinesen für einen Schmuckhändler aus Port Royal. Mit einem breiten Grinsen hatte er auf seine Zähne gedeutet um es noch glaubhafter zu machen. Schon eigenartig, dass sie es wirklich abgenommen hatten. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Im Gegenzug hatte er aber auch einiges über ihr Ziel herausbekommen. Bisher hatte er nur gewusst, dass es nach Singapur ging. Erst am Tag davor hatte er herausgefunden, wo genau es hinging. Die Antwort alleine breitete ihm schon genügend Vorfreude: Pulau Tekong. Eine kleine Insel im Nord-Westen von Singapur. Zwar konnte man, wenn man wollte sie fast an einem Tag – vielleicht ein wenig mehr - zu Fuß am Strand umrunden, aber dennoch was sie groß genug um einem Dort mit einem kleinen Hafen Platz zu bieten, dass starke Erinnerungen an Tortuga erweckte. Damals – vor ungefähr 15 Jahre - war er zum ersten Mal dort gewesen und hatte seine ersten Erlebnisse im fernen Asien gesammelt.

Die Nacht ließ das Wasser wie schwarzes Öl erscheinen, als die Handelskogge in den Hafen einlief. Er war klein und zur Zeit ankerten etwa ein halbes Dutzend in Pulau Tekong. Das Feuer der Fackeln an den Häusern und im Hafen tanzte im leichten Wind hin und her. Kleine Boote, die wahrscheinlich von den Einwohnern zum Fischen genutzt wurden, lagen überall an den kleinen, morschen Holzstegen. In der Ferne konnte Jack schon den Lärm aus einer Schenke hören. Durch den Gedanken allein an eine Flasche köstlichen Rum, wurde seine Vorfreude gleich nochmals gesteigert. Das Leben war wieder wunderbar.

„Sie liebt dich nicht mehr."

„Wer?"

„Na dein Püppchen. Vorausgesetzt, dass sie doch vorher geliebt hat."

„Was?" Will starrte John fassungslos an, der äußerst lässig in seiner Hängematte lag. Beide befanden sich zur Zeit unter Deck.

„Ja, was wohl? Also pass mal auf Kleiner: Jeder, der nicht vollkommen blind ist sieht das."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das Ganze dich etwas angeht.", erwiderte Will nur noch kühl und wandte sich ab.

„Es geht mich nichts an – natürlich – schon verstanden." Er richtete sich urplötzlich auf und schwang die Beine aus der Hängematte heraus. „Habe ich aber so Unrecht, wenn du dich so darüber aufregst?"

„Sei still..." Er wollte das Ganze nicht hören. Irgendwie hatte John vielleicht Recht. Wer wusste schon, was Elizabeth fühlte und was sie nicht fühlte?

„Also habe ich Recht?" Zufrieden grinste John vor sich hin.

„Nein…" Immer noch widersprach Will, doch längst war er nicht mehr so überzeugt. Je mehr er sich Gedanken darüber machte, desto mehr geriet er auch ins Zweifeln.

„Ich habe wirklich Recht." Seine Stimme klang triumphierend. Natürlich. Da hatte er einmal wieder die Wahrheit gewusst. Nun sprang er endgültig aus seiner Hängematte heraus und trat neben Will. Freundschaftlich klopfte er ihm einmal auf die Schultern. „So sind nun einmal die Frauen. Sie benutzen sich so lange, du ihnen hilfreich bist und dann schmeißen sie dich weg, als wärst du nie zu etwas nütze gewesen.

Will sah nur noch schweigend zu John. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Hatte Elizabeth ihn wirklich nur benutzt und benutzte ihn und die gesamte Crew immer noch wegen Jack? Das konnte nicht sein. Warum tat sie ihm das nur an?

„Du wirst es wahrscheinlich überleben.", meinte John noch aufmunternd bevor er Will verließ und hoch aufs Deck ging. Wie er es schon erwartet hatte, fand er dort Elizabeth. Sie lehnte am Bug an der Reling wie sie es schon so oft in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatte und dachte nach. Langsam ging John zu ihr herüber.

„Du musst echt etwas verdammt Schlimmes angestellt haben.", bemerkte er und stützte sich neben ihr rücklings an der Reling ab.

Elizabeth bedachte ihn nur mit einem kurzen Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Wovon hatte dieser eingebildete Kerl denn schon eine Ahnung? Von rein gar nichts.

„Ich meine… der Junge ist echt fertig wegen dir. Er redet kaum, isst kaum und du solltest ihn mal nachts erleben. Er spricht ihm Schlaf. Furchtbar. Niemand anderes bekommt dann mehr ein Auge zu." Kurz bedachte er sie mit einem Blick, doch sie antwortete ihm immer noch nicht. „Nun es ist äußerst Schade. Wirklich. Ich kann das kaum mehr mit ansehen."

„Was wollt ihr damit erreichen Mr. Shields?", entgegnete Elizabeth nun doch aufgebracht.

„Gar nichts. Ich weiß ja nicht, was passiert ist." Vollkommen unschuldig sah er sie an. „Ich dachte nur, dass es interessant sein könnte. Und außerdem habe ich ein wenig Mitleid. Auch wenn mir hier wohl kaum wer an Bord glauben würde, dass ich Gefühle besitze. Dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, woran das liegt."

„Vielleicht daran, dass ihr ein kleiner, arroganter, aufgeblasener Mistkerl seid!"

„Wirklich?" Seine stimme klang mehr als erstaunt. „Das habe ich nicht verdient."

„Das ich nicht lache…" Elizabeth reichte es. Sie löste sich von der Reling.

„Warte doch!" John setzte ihr nach. Sie konnte jetzt nicht so einfach abhauen. Vor allem da er erster sehr interessantes im Augenwinkel entdeckt hatte. Augenblicklich hatte er sie wieder erreicht und hielt sie am Arm fest. Sanft drehte er sie wieder zu sich herum, so dass sie dicht bei ihm stand.

„So ein schlimmer Kerl bin ich wirklich nicht. Es wäre wirklich nur besser, wenn du mit ihm reden würdest, denn so geht er nur kaputt. Außerdem könnt ihr euch hier auf dem Schiff eh nicht aus dem Weg gehen.", erklärte er dann gleich viel versöhnlicher.

Elizabeth öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern. Es stimmte doch, was er sagte. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und überlegte es sich dann anders. „Ja, womöglich habt ihr… du…. Recht."

„Na also." John lächelte Elizabeth sogar schon fast liebevoll. Er wusste genau, dass Will sie beide im Moment genau sehen konnte.

Kapitel 7:

In der Zwischenzeit frönte Jack wieder seiner liebsten Freizeitbeschäftigung. Dem Rum. Zufrieden saß er in der Schenke in einer hinteren Ecke. Nur er und der Krug. Mehr wollte er im Moment gar nicht. Wie lange hatte er denn jetzt auch auf dieses geliebte Getränk verzichten müssen? Die Chinesen hatten keinen einigen Tropfen an Bord gehabt. Glücklich seufzte er und ließ sich auf seinem klapperigen Holzstuhl zurücksinken, der bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht knarrte.

Sein Blick wanderte langsam durch den schwach beleuchteten Raum. Hier und da saßen Männer allein oder auch in Gruppen zusammen. Jeder mit einem Becher vor sich und gut jeder dritte mit einem Mädchen, dass wohl zum Inventar des Betriebes gehörte. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert und es war fast genau so wie in Tortuga. Doch insgesamt war es eher ruhig. Gelegentlich war nur ein lautes Lachen zu vernehmen. Die meisten unterhielten sich sogar schon unnatürlich gedämpft miteinander. Neugierig wanderte sein Blick weiter bis er an der Tür kleben blieb. Eine Frau hatte den Raum betreten und Jack konnte sofort sagen, dass sie ihm sehr gefiel. Sie mochte gut noch ein paar Jahre vor der 30 sein. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes Oberteil mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt und wiederum weiten Ärmeln. Anders als alle anderen anwesenden Damen war sie mit einer Hose bekleidet, zwar ein wenig weiter, aber dennoch betonte sie gut ihre schlanke Figur bis sie in den hoch geschnürten Lederstiefeln verschwand. Die langen brauen Locken fielen ihr lang über den Rücken und ihre klaren Augen wanderten genau so suchend wie Jacks zuvor durch den Raum. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf der Suche nach Arbeit.

Doch es schien nichts zu geben, was sie hier wirklich interessierte. Ihr Blick schweifte flüchtig Jack und kehrte dann wieder zu ihm zurück. Einen Moment lang glaubte Jack, dass sie fast erstaunt aussah, aber dann machte sich ein verführerisches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit, was Jack gleich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen veranlasste. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen nährte sie sich ihm und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm elegant nieder.

„Seid ihr neu hier in unserem bescheidenen Hafen?", fragte sie gleich und blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Ich bin eben erst eingetroffen.", antwortete er und seine Augen musterten sie neugierig. Jetzt wo sie direkt vor ihm saß, gefiel sie ihm sogar noch um einiges besser. Die Lippen, die Haut, die Nase… Nein, da gab es wirklich nichts daran auszusetzen. Es war sogar ein so vertrauter und dennoch aufregender Anblick, als würde er sie ewig kennen.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr einen sehr interessanten Aufenthalt haben werdet.", wünschte sie ihm jetzt schon und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor. „Ihr seht aus wie ein Seefahrer. Ein mutiger, tapferer Seefahrer. Habe ich recht mit meiner Annahme?"

„Falsch liegt ihr damit auf keinen Fall." Direkt wollte er nicht nennen, wer er war. Ein Captain, der sein Schiff verloren hatte…. Nein, so konnte er sich hier keinen guten Ruf machen. Jack musste sich allerdings auch keine weiteren Gedanken darum machen. Die fremde Frau war aufgestanden und hatte sich mitten auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen. Nur in der letzten Sekunde konnte Jack noch seinen Rum auf den Tisch retten, der sich sonst über den Boden ergossen hätte. Ingesamt wurde Jacks Grinsen gleich noch ein wenig dreckiger, als sich ihr Gesicht direkt vor seinem befand. Er liebte einfach Singapur!

„Übrigens…", hauchte sie noch leise kurz bevor ihre Lippen Jacks berührten. „Mein Name ist Lucia…"

Direkt nachdem sie dies sagte, schoss Jack ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den er aber eben so schnell wieder vergessen hatte wie er gekommen war. Sie küsste ihn urplötzlich sinnlich und fordernd zugleich, dass Jack überhaupt keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte sich zu werden, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Viel lieber genoss er diese Behandlung und die Nähe einer Frau, die ihm die letzten Wochen auf See ebenfalls verwehrt geblieben war.

Abrupt endete der Kuss ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war. Verwirrt sah Jack sie an und zu spät bemerkte er die Bewerbung an seinem Unterarm. Lucia hatte den Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben geschoben und starrte auf das P für Pirat genau so wie auf den tätowierten Vogel.

„Jack Sparrow… ich wusste es.", zischte sie wütend und gab Jack eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Das ihr euch überhaupt noch mal in euren Leben hier hertraut!"

Schmerzhaft verzog Jack das Gesicht. Wofür hatte er die verdient? Es war über 15 Jahre her, das er hier gewesen war. Sie musste fast noch ein Kind gewesen sein. „Was…?" Weiter kam er nicht. Lucia war schon aufgebracht aufgesprungen.

„Helft mir! Hier ist der Mörder meiner Schwester und gleichzeitig der Mörder ihres Kindes!", rief sie laut durch den gesamten Raum. Sofort begann überall ein hektisches Treiben. Die Männer standen auf und griffen nach ihren Waffen. Anscheinend war Lucia keine Unbekannte bei ihnen. „Nehmt ihn fest Tod oder Lebendig!"

Langsam wich sie rückwärts ein paar Schritte von Jack fern, starrte ihn dabei aber immer noch aus eiskalten Augen an. Das was vorher an ihren Zügen so lieblich und verführerisch gewesen war, war jetzt berechnend und gefährlich.

Immer noch war Jack vollkommen erstaun von der Situation. Er verstand nicht, was hier los war. Auf jeden Fall war es nichts Gutes. „Ich denke, dass es sich hierbei um ein riesengroßes Missverständnis handelt." Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Gürtel und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er seinen Degen gezogen, den er schützend vor sich hielt. „Egal welches Verbrechen mir vorgeworfen wird… Ich kann es nicht begangen haben. Ich bin erst vor ein paar Stunden eingetroffen!"

„Hört nicht auf ihn!"

Fieberhaft arbeitete es hinter Jack Stirn. Zwischen ihm und dem Ausgang der Schenke stand mehr als ein Dutzend Männer, die ihn nicht einfach vorbeilassen würden. Die ersten hatten ihn auch nun fast erreicht. Schnell sprang er hoch auf den Tisch und konnte so dem Angriff des ersten entgehen und einen zweiten so überraschen, dass es ihm gelang ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Das sollte aber schon sein gesamter Erfolg gewesen sein. Jack spürte wie etwas Schweres seinen Rücken traf, was ihn überrascht aufstöhnen und zu Boden stürzen ließ.

Gegen das was danach kam, konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren. Ein schwerer Tritt in den Magen raubte ihm dem Atem und das nächste, was er mitbekam war der Schlag in sein Gesicht.

Lucia stand daneben und sah zufrieden zu wie immer mehr Schläge und Tritte auf dem am Boden liegenden niedergingen. Er hatte es verdient. Doch jetzt sollten sie ihn noch nicht umbringen. Sie hatte noch etwas Besonderes mit ihm vor. „Halt!"

Gehorsam hielten die Männer inne.

Jack blinzelte und fragte sich, warum es auf einmal aufgehört hatte. Die wenigen Schläge alleine hatten ausgereicht um ihm klar zu machen, dass wehren genau so wie ein Fluchversuch sinnlos wären. Die dumpfen Schmerzen, die sich pochend in seinem Körper ausbreiteten ließen ihn leise aufstöhnen. „Verdammtes Miststück…", fluchte er vor sich hin. Lucia tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf und legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Spar dir deinen Atem. Du wirst ihn noch brauchen.", flüsterte sie in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. Dann zog sie einen Dolch und hob ihn so hoch, dass Jack ihn sehen konnte. Sollte er doch glauben, dass es jetzt schon vorbei wäre. In der letzten Sekunde bevor sie zuschlug drehte sie ihn aber noch und raubte Jack mit einem Schlag des stumpfen Griffes das Bewusstsein.

Etwas kitzelte in seiner Nase. „Hatschi!...Oh….." Jack wachte in einem kleinen, staubigen Raum auf. Gleichzeitig war aber auch der Schmerz präsent. Wo er überall herkam, konnte er nicht sagen. Besser ausgedrückt. Er wusste nicht, woher er nicht kam. Es dauerte einige Momente bis ihm wieder klar wurde, was passiert war. Der Raum in dem er jetzt war, war aufgebaut wie eine Zelle. Der hintere Teil war mit einem Gitter von dem Rest abgetrennt, dass ihn von der Tür und dein kleinen Fenster trennte, durch das ein wenig Tageslicht hereinfiel. Er musste einige Zeit lang bewusstlos gewesen sein.

„Endlich wach?"

Jack hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich noch jemand anderes im Raum befand. Lucia saß in einer Ecke auf einem Holzschemel und hatte darauf gewartet, dass er wieder aufwachte.

„Was willst du Schätzchen?", brummte Jack. „Ich fand das Ganze nicht so berauschend wie du."

„Natürlich hast du es vergessen Jack. Einfach vergessen!" Schon wieder war sie außer sich vor Wut. „Aber ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Denk an die Wicked Wench zurück! Hast du sie etwa vergessen? Und denke noch an Elena! Ich werde dir alles, was du ihr angetan hast dreifach heimzahlen, Sparrow!" Die Tür knallte laut hinter ihr zu, als sie darauf so gleich den Raum verließ.

Für einen Herzschlag aber schien die Welt um Jack herum still zu stehen. Die Wicked Wench sein Schiff… und in Gedanken befand er sich wieder in der Zeit, als er noch ein treuer Gefolgsmann von Cutler Beckett gewesen war. Die East India Trading Company, die Zeit bevor er ein Pirat war. Alles war wieder präsent.


End file.
